


Лос-Анджелес, штат Калифорния

by Simon_C



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_C/pseuds/Simon_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>KnB OTP-Wars 2.0, команда ла!мурмуры</p>
    </blockquote>





	Лос-Анджелес, штат Калифорния

**Author's Note:**

> KnB OTP-Wars 2.0, команда ла!мурмуры

— Поехали сегодня к океану, — предлагает Тацуя.

Дома никого, Шузо только что вернулся с подработки, он уставший и грязный, и хочет только завалиться в душ, а после в кровать, но говорит:

— Поехали.

Они будут сидеть на мокром соленом песке, в небе догорят яркие полосы заката, а потом Шузо наверняка не удержится, стащит с себя футболку и полезет в холодную воду, и, может быть, за ногу утащит Тацую туда же. Выйдет неплохо.

— Поехали, — кивает Шузо.

У него в кармане тридцать баксов, хватит на колу и пару хот-догов; когда хочется спать — нужно пойти пожрать, Шузо давно заметил. Наоборот, кстати, тоже работает.

В Калифорнии ослепительные красные закаты, светлое ночное небо и люди, которые не имеют никакого представления о приличиях, и этим иногда стоит пользоваться.

Тацуя говорит — он освоится, и Шузо, разумеется, однажды так и сделает. Он в разгаре процесса, уже пытается говорить на английском, но пока больше слушает, смотрит по сторонам внимательно и учится понимать людей, которые любой другой еде предпочитают гамбургеры. Не то чтобы это было непросто.

Шузо навещает отца в больнице, помогает с домашкой мелким, делает все то же, что делал в Японии — в этом смысле ничего не изменилось, но теперь дом дышит не сдержанной тоской, а надеждой. И теперь это новый дом — одноэтажный пригородный коттедж, большой и уютный, а не квартира на двадцать шестом этаже.

На пляже прохладно и безлюдно — Тацуя знает места.

— Будешь? — спрашивает Шузо и протягивает ему зеленое яблоко — он прихватил из дома на случай, если до хот-догов они не доберутся.

Тацуя кивает, выхватывает яблоко и садится на песок, лицом к волне, спиной к теплой решетке радиатора. Шузо падает рядом.

— Ты поговорить о чем-то хотел? — уточняет он с легкой опаской, все же иногда идеи и желания Тацуи ведут к неконтролируемым последствиям, поэтому о них лучше знать заранее. Тацуя вместо ответа аппетитно вгрызается в тугой зеленый бок, и яблочный сок течет по его локтям. Шузо закатывает глаза и отворачивается, подавляя порыв достать из кармана носовой платок и оттереть сладкий след. Как правильный старший брат, он проделывает такие штуки не меньше раза в день, ему положено по статусу, привычка уже въелась в кровь, спасает то, что Тацуе все-таки больше десяти лет. С яблочным соком он справится сам, и это один из тех моментов, с которыми приходится мириться.

Мириться Шузо вообще приходится со многим. Это Калифорния, детка, здесь не место японской сдержанности и обращениям по фамилии. Первый, кто Шузо об этом говорит — конечно, Химуро Тацуя.

Наверное, им повезло встретиться, Лос-Анджелес огромен, каков был шанс, что они столкнутся в первый же день? Шузо думает, что в этом есть тонкая, легкая насмешка — не злая, но любопытная, как будто кому-то захотелось столкнуть их лбами и выяснить, что же будет.

Химуро Тацуя знает японский, отлично играет в баскетбол, носит клетчатые рубашки и стильную стрижку, обожает гамбургеры и постоянно витает где-то выше уровня мостовых, то в мечтах, то в надеждах, то в коварных планах. Он знает, как правильно держать удар, обожает драться и совершенно не умеет отбиваться, когда дело касается простых человеческих слов. Гордость у него раненая, Шузо считает, что это проблема, Тацуя не считает ничего, он громко огрызается, дергается, нервничает, стоит об этом сказать, поэтому Шузо ничего не говорит. По крайней мере, не очень часто.

Они сидят в тишине около получаса, спине уже становится прохладно, но Шузо расправляется с хот-догами, любуясь приливом, и не перебивает молчания. Иногда важно собраться с мыслями и мысли собрать в себе, последнее Тацуе особенно нужно, он вечно теряет причинно-следственные связи и забывает, с чего все началось и как закончится. Шузо с удовольствием молчит, откинув голову на капот, и ему хорошо.

— Я хочу отсюда уехать, — говорит Тацуя, когда солнце садится. Яблоко он так и не доел, только укусил пару раз и как будто забыл, что держит его в ладони.

— Куда?

— В Японию.

Шузо приподнимает брови.

— Какая неожиданность, — говорит он с сарказмом.

Туда же пару месяцев назад уехал Кагами Тайга — самая большая рана на гордости Химуро Тацуи, так что ничего особенно удивительного в этом нет. Даже если бы Кагами уехал куда-нибудь в Непал, или в Сирию, или на Луну, Тацуя все равно рано или поздно рванул бы за ним, доказывать, что уж он-то на Луне точно сумеет устроиться гораздо лучше.

— Удивленным ты не выглядишь, — краем губ улыбается Тацуя, а глаза у него такие несчастные, что хочется потрепать его по бестолковой голове и почесать за ухом.

Шузо так и делает, он протягивает руку и ерошит волосы на затылке, пока Тацуя не сопротивляется.

— Нечему удивляться, — отвечает Шузо спокойно.

У него останется скайп, номер телефона, электронная почта, адрес он тоже из Тацуи вытрясет.

— Ты этого хочешь, значит, нужно ехать, — добавляет Шузо, немного подумав.

Обычно дружба нескольких месяцев на этом и заканчивается — отлет, точка, абзац, после этого уже не хватает ни сил, ни времени на общение, а главное, не хватает желания, но Шузо точно знает, что это — не их случай.

Калифорния станет Токио, или Окинавой, или куда там Тацуя собрался ехать, и даже если Окинава сменится Невадой или Аризоной — для них двоих ничего не изменится. В конце концов, думает Шузо, поглаживая затылок Тацуи, есть люди, которые сталкиваются лбами не просто так.

Шузо нравится думать, что это именно их случай. Скорее бы уже Тацуя доказал себе, что он — самый лучший, и тогда, наконец, он сможет просто начать жить. Без баскетбола, без застарелых обид и без Кагами Тайги.

— Дай укусить, — просит Шузо и, когда Тацуя протягивает руку, впивается зубами в хрустящий яблочный бок.

— Мне нравится Калифорния, нравится Америка. И нравишься ты, — тихо говорит Тацуя. — Я очень хочу однажды сюда вернуться.

— Ага, мне вы тоже нравитесь, — кивает Шузо. Потом спохватывается и добавляет: — В смысле, я бы тоже хотел, чтобы ты вернулся. Мы еще столько всего не успели.

Тацуя смотрит на него искоса и вдруг резко поднимается на ноги.

— У меня есть идея, — довольно сообщает он, и Шузо понимает, что это оно, очередное «Калифорния, детка», после которого они идут учиться правильно пить текилу с солью и лаймом, искать крокодила в канализации, или идут в ночной клуб, чтобы вернуться оттуда с разбитым носом и трещиной в ребре, кому как повезет. У Тацуи неистощимая фантазия. У переулков Лос-Анджелеса огромный потенциал. В последнее время Шузо и о том, и о другом знает больше, чем ему бы хотелось.

— Мы заведем список, — сообщает Тацуя, резво забираясь в машину.

— А двадцать минут назад ты выглядел так, будто жизнь кончена, — с сарказмом замечает Шузо.

— Не придирайся, — отмахивается Тацуя, судя по звукам, копаясь в бардачке.

Шузо и не придирается.

— Так что за список? — спрашивает он, когда Тацуя находит тетрадку.

— Список вещей, которые мы обязаны попробовать в своей жизни, — отвечает Тацуя, довольно щелкая ручкой. — Вместе. То есть это обязательное условие, без меня ты ничего не пробуешь, понял?

Шузо тоже залезает в машину и вздыхает.

— А я не имею права голоса? — уточняет он.

— Можешь вносить предложения, — великодушно разрешает Тацуя. — А я пока начну, ты не против?

Шузо не против.

— Например, я всегда хотел попробовать родео. И прыгнуть с парашютом. И побывать на Аляске.

— Зачем тебе Аляска?

— Там классно, — пожимает плечами Тацуя. — Холодно и ездовые собаки.

— А можно куда-нибудь туда, где жарко?

— Как насчет Большого Каньона?

— Согласен, пусть будет Каньон. И мы все-таки должны разобраться с крокодилом в канализации.

— Да разберемся, — нетерпеливо отмахивается Тацуя. — На крайний случай, если не найдем, то всегда можем его туда запустить.

— Отличная идея, — хмыкает Шузо.

Он надеется, что про список Тацуя все-таки не всерьез, но с ним никогда не знаешь наверняка, так что ему, пожалуй, стоит подготовиться хотя бы морально. В конце концов, впереди у них море времени — целая жизнь, и способов провести ее весело гораздо больше одного. Шузо собирается попробовать в ней, конечно, не все — к примеру, идея с Аляской ему вовсе не по душе, но, по крайней мере, всерьез об этом они начнут думать, когда Тацуя вернется.

В Калифорнии у них все только начинается.


End file.
